


Inevitable

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Lovesickness, SenHaku Week, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: AU / Senku tenía un problema. Un gran problema. Tal vez para otros adolescentes no fuera la gran cosa pero para él era un problema de proporciones astronómicas. Su problema era que... / SENHAKU WEEK 2020! Día 5!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 18





	Inevitable

Senku tenía un problema. Un gran problema.

Estaba en segundo de preparatoria, tenía muchos planes para el futuro y después de lograr lanzar un cohete en una feria escolar ya estaba siendo solicitado por muchas universidades en todo el mundo y sin embargo…

Tenía un problema. Un problema que tal vez sería considerado normal para cualquier otro adolescente, pero para él era un problema de proporciones astronómicas.

Aun así, era un problema bastante simple, aunque no por eso menos molesto.

El problema era el siguiente: estaba enamorado.

Una tontería ¿verdad? Pero esa completa ridiculez había derrumbado todos sus planes, porque no era un simple flechazo ni una cuestión de hormonas. Estaba absurda, total y ridículamente enamorado de una compañera de clases.

Nunca creyó que esta tragedia podría ocurrirle, pero aquí estaba ahora, aburrido observando una competencia de kendo solo porque la dueña de sus afectos iba a participar pronto.

Todo estaba marchando tan bien… tenía planeado marcharse de Japón para estudiar en Estados Unidos, ya que era de los países con mejores planes para la carrera de ingeniería aeroespacial y estuvo verdaderamente emocionado cuando tres de las universidades en las que estaba interesado le ofrecieron una beca.

Sin embargo…

Agh, ese problemita llamado Kohaku tuvo que meterse en el medio. Y ella ni siquiera tuvo la culpa, él solito fue y se enamoró de la nada.

Ella siempre fue parte de su grupo de amigos desde secundaria y Senku tenía una gran relación de amistad y confianza con ella a pesar de ser tan diferentes, pero todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo al entrar en la preparatoria. ¿El motivo? Un idiota que invitó a salir a Kohaku.

Usualmente ese tipo de cosas no lo harían ni parpadear, pero después de un poco de insistencia Kohaku accedió a salir con el tipejo y ahí fue cuando Senku empezó a sentirse… extraño, incómodo, molesto, no sabría decirlo bien, algo desagradable.

Bien, bien, lo admitía, estaba tan celoso que se daba náuseas a sí mismo.

No pudo estar tranquilo hasta que escuchó a Kohaku hablar con Yuzuriha, contándole que la cita fue un desastre y que el tipejo era un pervertido insufrible. Solo entonces pudo respirar normalmente, suspirando aliviado. Y entonces empezó a reflexionar, pensando porqué diablos le daba tanta importancia a la vida amorosa de su amiga, y de tanto pensar y repensar llegó a una conclusión que no le gustó para nada.

Intentó acallar esos pensamientos, no obstante cada que pasaba tiempo con Kohaku o la veía rechazar pretendientes los sentimientos resurgían y para cuando llegó a segundo de preparatoria le fue imposible negarlo. Aunque solo se dio cuenta de que era más que un tonto flechazo de adolescente hormonal cuando Kohaku sufrió un intento de violación del mismo tipejo con el que salió antes.

Cuando Kohaku lo abrazó en busca de consuelo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro y apretando su camisa en sus puños, sollozando en voz baja, Senku supo que ella era mucho más importante en su vida que una simple amiga o un simple flechazo. Tuvo tanto miedo por ella… estaba tan aliviado de que estuviera bien y de que estuviera en sus brazos, y tenía tantas ansias de cuidarla y hacerla sonreír otra vez que le fue inevitable el pensar que aquello no podía ser otra cosa que amor… por más cursi que pudiera sonar.

Así que… seh, estaba enamorado. Y evidentemente no quería dejar a la chica que amaba para irse por años al extranjero, por una vez no quería anteponer los estudios a su vida personal porque no era tan estúpido como para no saber que se iba a arrepentir de eso toda su jodida vida.

Y ni siquiera se había confesado aún… aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Kohaku le correspondía. Y no, no era arrogancia, simplemente Kohaku era demasiado transparente y honesta como para no dejar notar a diez billones de años luz de distancia sus sentimientos.

¿No le creían? Bien, primera evidencia:

—¡Senku! —Apenas Kohaku salió de vestidores y lo notó en el público, corrió a lanzarse sobre él, colgándose de su cuello.

Él hizo una mueca al sentir lo áspero del uniforme de kendo, pero no pudo apartarla. Otra de las desventajas de su ilógico cerebro enamorado.

Ella se apartó sonriente y se quedaron hablando por unos minutos hasta que el entrenador la llamó para prepararse para su turno en la arena.

Kohaku de inmediato se puso en su faceta profesional y marchó a esperar su turno.

Senku sonrió al verla irse. A pesar de que no era una competencia oficial, ella se lo tomaba tan en serio como si fuera la final del torneo nacional. ¿A qué no era fascinante?

Después de verla ganar (como siempre) la esperó mientras se cambiaba y luego ambos salieron juntos del dojo, yendo a comprar unas malteadas y sentándose en una banca del parque como si fueran una pareja aunque no lo eran, a pesar de que ambos estaban completa y evidentemente locos el uno por el otro.

¿Todavía no le creían que fuera correspondido? Bien, segunda evidencia:

—Por cierto… te ves bien —soltó de repente, sonriendo burlonamente cuando ella de inmediato se convirtió en la perfecta analogía de un tomate gigante.

—¿Eh? —Se oyó completamente sin aliento.

—Digo que se te ve bien hoy. Te ves muy contenta luego de haber ganado esa competencia, toda la semana estuviste nerviosa, a pesar de que no era oficial. —Sonrió maliciosamente al ver su rostro enrojecer esta vez por la ira y vergüenza.

Bien, puede que esté absurda y asquerosamente enamorado de ella, pero eso no significaba que no le encantará molestarla y no solo porque se veía adorable (aunque sí que se veía muy adorable) sino porque simple y meramente le divertía mucho hacerla rabiar.

—¡Mejor cállate, quieres! —Le dio la espalda, con el rostro todavía humeando.

Al día siguiente, la acompañó en su camino a la escuela junto con Chrome y Ruri, haciendo una mueca al ver a esos dos tímidamente tomados de la mano con las mejillas rojas.

Miró a Kohaku, preguntándose si ella querría ese tipo de mierdas en el caso de que ellos empezarán una relación.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y se llevó un dedo a la boca, simulando arcadas.

Él rió a carcajadas y se recordó a sí mismo el por qué estaba enamorado de esta chica.

Tenía que confesarsele pronto, pero… ¿realmente eso era buena idea?

Todavía tenía que decidir sí quería estudiar en el extranjero o no…

Y estaba seguro de que ella le correspondía pero… tenía que pensarlo bien.

¿Quedaba alguna duda de que ella también lo amaba? Bien, tercera evidencia:

Como Taiju y Yuzuriha ya eran novios al igual que Chrome y Ruri, casi todos los días Senku y Kohaku acababan almorzando solo ellos dos, y Kohaku había hecho su meta personal que él nunca se saltará el almuerzo, pero esto sin impedirle pasar tiempo en el club de ciencias o leyendo o bien investigando. No importa a los extremos que tuviera que llegar, ella siempre se aseguraba de que él comiera, de una forma u otra.

—No soy un bebé, leona…

—Cállate y di "ah" —dijo con voz severa mientras alzaba los palillos para que él pudiera comer el trozo de onigiri sin dejar de trabajar en el motor para su nuevo cohete.

Iba a ser más grande que el año pasado e iba a poner en órbita un pequeño telescopio cuyo movimiento se podría controlar de diversas formas desde cualquier ordenador con internet, otro gran proyecto que seguramente lo haría más codiciado para universidades extranjeras desesperadas por tenerlo en sus filas.

Y él allí abriendo la boca obedientemente para que la dueña de sus afectos colocará la comida en su boca como si fuera un bebé. Y, honestamente, no le disgustaba para nada.

—No podrás asegurarte siempre de que coma mi almuerzo, leona. —Una vez acabó de alimentarlo, Senku la miró divertido—. También existen los fines de semana.

—¡Ja! Para eso tengo a mi gran aliado: tu padre. —Le sacó la lengua, antes de concentrarse en comer su propio almuerzo—. O simplemente puedo irrumpir en tu casa, no me importaría.

—Qué considerada. —Rió entre dientes.

—Mmm, Ruri-nee cada día cocina mejor. —Sonrió con las mejillas rojas al probar su almuerzo, pasando su lengua por encima de sus labios. Senku hizo esfuerzos para no quedarse mirándola como un acosador depravado—. ¿Quieres probar un poco? Yo también probé un poco de tu almuerzo.

—Bien, bien. —Volvió a abrir la boca cuando ella le acercó los palillos—. Hmm, no está mal. —También se pasó la lengua por los labios, solo para sorprenderse cuando los palillos cayeron de los dedos de Kohaku.

Solo entonces notó lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Ella se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en su boca, y él abandonó por completo su trabajo en el motor para mirar esos labios rosas que temblaban levemente, como si estuvieran tan ansiosos de besar que fueran incapaces de quedarse quietos. Y ¿quién era él para negarles su deseo? Su cerebro absurda y estúpidamente enamorado ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de ordenarle inclinarse para pegar su frente a la de Kohaku.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, fue cuestión de segundos para que Senku mandará todo al diablo y profundizará el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, disfrutando el que ella le correspondiera con el mismo entusiasmo, abrazándose a su cuello y besándolo con la misma intensidad.

Y por si a algún cabeza hueca le quedaba alguna duda de que ella le correspondía: esa fue la cuarta evidencia.

Y también fue más que suficiente para que Senku tomará su decisión. Iba a quedarse en Japón, al diablo con todas las becas que le ofrecían en el extranjero, Tokio también tenía una buena universidad en el área de ingeniería aeroespacial y al fin y al cabo sus estudios dependían de él en última instancia. Y así podría comenzar su relación con Kohaku sin ninguna preocupación ni dudas acerca de lo que quería.

La quería a ella. Y por más ilógico y problemático que pudiera resultar le era simplemente inevitable el sentirse de esa forma. Pero le gustaba, y sabía que nunca se arrepentiría de tomar este camino en su vida.

**Fin.**


End file.
